


Killing me Softly

by paradiseghost



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Eating out, Gentle Sex, M/M, lots of foreplay mostly foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradiseghost/pseuds/paradiseghost
Summary: It's just smut for Ryuji's bday that's it





	Killing me Softly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bodysong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodysong/gifts).



> This kinda follows a delinquent au my gf and I talk about so there's some of that in there but it's just little details like ryujis piercings and stuff it's not really plot crucial things

Usually when Akira fucks him Ryuji is unable to breathe with how rough he's being handled. Usually when Akira fucks him Ryuji is crying out, half in pain, all in pleasure, clutching the sheets while his face is pressed into them and it feels good, so good, _so good._

Today is not the usual. 

Ryuji still feels like he can't breathe, is still crying out in half pain all pleasure, is still clutching the sheets as Akira plays with him, but this time he's facing up. He's facing up and Akira is taking his sweet time preparing him rather than being quick, is looking down at him with a soft smile and kind eyes while moving his fingers in and out. 

"I want to make you feel good."

Ryuji can't tell him how good he was feeling before they even started, when Akira kissed him like a lover instead of like a whore. When Akira held his body close and laid him down gentle instead of throwing him on the bed. When Akira took his time undressing them with long, languid kisses between every article of clothing between them. He had already felt like he was in heaven before Akira even did anything. 

Usually Akira wastes no time in getting on with it, seeming like he's more concerned with getting himself off with Ryuji's body rather than worrying about if Ryuji likes it, but today he seems pretty intent on making Ryuji come from just the foreplay. 

Proves that's what he wants to do when he pulls his fingers out and lays flat, placing Ryuji's legs on his shoulders before licking a line up his cock then back down,

Down,

Down till he reaches his hole and that's about when Ryuji forgets his own name, only Akira's is in his head, on his tongue, his blood, his heart, his whole being is filled only with Akira

Akira

_Akira_

"Akira!" 

His hands shoot out and grab at the curls in front of him, holding them tight as Akira does his best to stretch him with his tongue before delving his fingers back inside, purposefully just brushing his prostate to tease. 

"Please!"

Akira doesn't say anything, doesn't change anything, doesn't even stop to look at him, but they've done this enough times that Ryuji knows nothing will happen if he doesn't _specify._

"Akira please make me come, I really want to, please?"

And suddenly Akira's fingers are much more adept and pressing in the right spot, his tongue coming back up, up, up until he's reached the head of Ryuji's cock and then his mouth is around him and Ryuji can't take it anymore, a breathless moan leaving his throats while his hands tighten in Akira's hair and he's coming so hard he can feel his heart pounding and his back arch and when he's finally able to open his eyes Akira is above him, pressing their lips together. Ryuji opens his mouth before he can fully process it and almost chokes when he feels his own release slide down his throat but Akira is kissing him so desperately and his hands are pulling at the piercings on Ryuji's nipples and Ryuji could cry at how oversensitive he is but doesn't do anything to stop Akira's hands from slipping lower and spreading his legs, doesn't do anything to stop Akira from lining himself up and pushing in, doesn't do anything to stop himself from wrapping his legs around Akira's hips and breaking away to ask him to go gentle please. 

And for the first time since they've started this relationship Akira fucks him gentle. 

So gentle if Ryuji just let himself think it he could call it making love. 

Just that thought has him clutching Akira's shoulders, pulling him down for more kisses that usually are worked for, but this time Akira complies so easily as though he wants to kiss Ryuji as much as Ryuji wants to kiss him. 

Maybe he does. 

"What are you crying for? I'm not hurting you am I?"

Ryuji can feel his chest well at the question, shaking his head and breathing hard. Akira doesn't usually care if he's in pain or not. 

Akira smiles, and it's soft and beautiful. He presses a kiss to Ryuji's temple, his cheek, behind his ear, under his jaw, encourages Ryuji to tilt his head so he has easier access to his neck and presses kisses down to his clavicle, and finally there bites down to mark what's his and only his. 

Ryuji can feel himself dripping, wondering but not caring enough about when he got hard again. He can feel himself claw at Akira's shoulders when he hits his prostate dead on. 

Can feel his voice leave his mouth without him even thinking about it, begging for more, harder, faster, please make me come!

Akira doesn't even have to touch his cock before Ryuji is coming over their stomachs, clenching down on Akira still inside him and digging his nails deep into the muscles he's so desperately holding on to. He doesn't even notice when Akira's coming inside him, too distracted by the fact that he pressed their lips together again and is all but devouring Ryuji's mouth. 

When he pulls out Ryuji can feel his seed dripping down his thighs and for a moment he fantasizes about if they do it enough will Akira impregnate him? 

He doesn't get to think about it long though because Akira is running his tongue down his body, his hands back to his nipples, pulling at the piercings and pinching them between his fingers. 

"Happy Birthday."

And then Akira's mouth is cleaning up his mess before Ryuji can even thank him.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to ryuji i wonder how long it's gonna take my gf to see this


End file.
